Leaving A Reminder
by StormOfImagination
Summary: JT/AH Pairing, oneshot. When Jordan is forced to leave, she makes sure that Aaron won't forget.


**AN: So, I've never written a JT/AH pairing before, but this is just going to be a long one-shot, so... Voila!**

Jordan stalked into Hotch's office, both furious and defeated. She slammed the door open, tossing the stapled packet of papers down onto his desks, stopping with her hands on her hips until Hotch raised his eyes from the file in front of him.

"They're firing me." Jordan said simply, but her eyes sparkled with a flame that was dangerously angry. "And you're just letting them fire me. Just letting me go." Her hands never moved from her hips, but instead tightened.

"It wasn't my decision." Hotch said, setting the file down and closing it, folding his hands. "I told them that you were a valuable asset, but they said that you weren't cut out for this team." Hotch was never one to be deceptive, so Jordan nodded reluctantly, but she wasn't even close to finished.

"So I'm just an asset, then?" Jordan snapped. "Nothing more? Just a teammate? Even your bed-warmer, on occasion?" She knew she was striking low, but she was hurt by the fact that Hotch, the man she had fallen so hard for, was so willing to just let her go.

"Jordan.." Hotch sighed, burying his head in his hands. "It wasn't that simple. You should know that I fought for you tooth and claw. But the Section Chief thinks you're too unstable to be able to continue working here without risks."

"Oh, so I'm crazy now, too? Great." Jordan snapped, grateful that his door had drifted shut. She paced angrily. "It's great to know that after being your lover for almost a year and a half, that you decided all of the sudden that I wasn't worth keeping."

Hotch stood up and moved from behind his desk, gently catching Jordan's arms and stopping her in her tracks. "You know it's not that." he said softly, resting his forehead against Jordan's. "I tried my hardest to get you cleared to stay here in the Unit. And just because you're leaving, doesn't mean we can't see each other anymore."

Jordan shook her head, pulling away from Hotch. "When, Aaron? You know the only reason that you fell for me, if you even did, was because Hailey was pulling away from you. We've only ever seen each other on the long weekends or cases that we take here at work, not ever when we're not working. You go home to Hailey."

"What if I didn't want to go home to her anymore? What if I wanted to come home and have you spend your life with me?" Hotch said, spinning Jordan around to face him. "You know how I feel about you. I know we only see each other on weekends and cases, but that's because of how much we both work, not because of Hailey. She and I have been separated for almost eight months."

Jordan stopped, stunned. "Why didn't you tell me? You should've come to me, I could've helped, could've been your support system. It can't have been easy." she said, but Hotch sighed.

"It was almost a relief, honestly." Hotch admitted. "I felt terrible, but Hailey felt like a burden compared to you." his eyes raked her body, and Jordan shivered.

"Oh." she whispered, and before she could say anything more, Hotch bent down and kissed her deeply. The kiss quickly grew deeper and grew into more, their hands roving as they desperately clung to one another. Jordan was the first to pull away, gasping for air. "Aaron, we can't." she whispered. "I need to go. The Bureau wants me out of my desk in an hour."

The grip to reality suddenly brought Hotch back, and he sighed, pulling away and straightening his clothes. "Will I see you again?" he asked softly, touching Jordan's arm.

Even the gentle touch brought tears to Jordan's eyes. "No, you won't." she said simply, and stepped out, packing her stood there for what felt like a lifetime, stunned by the simple rejection. He couldn't lose her, not like this.

Later that day, Jordan returned to his office, her box of personal items sitting outside the door. She set her badge down on the table, but kept her gun.

Hotch frowned wearily. "Jordan, what are you doing?" he asked, worried that she still clung to her gun.

"You might want to move." Jordan said simply. "I'm not going to shoot you." Hotch frowned, but stepped away from her.

"What are you doing?" Hotch repeated, watching Jordan step behind his desk. In answer, she aimed her gun down and pulled the trigger, the gunshot echoing through the bullpen and silencing everyone. The bullet left a black scorched hole in the corner of his desk, right where Hotch often rested his elbow.

"I'm leaving a reminder." Jordan said bluntly, then set the still warm gun on the desk, grabbed her personal items and walked out of the building.


End file.
